the tactician and the dancer
by robintheaspiringtactician
Summary: This is a romance story about Robin(M)and Olivia. The worst day of Robin's life turns into the best day when he sets eyes on Olivia. Olivia sees him and immediately falls for him, but is too embarrassed to tell him. Rated t for some language.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hello anybody who reads this story. This is my first story ever. The inspiration hit me for this story when I wanted to read a story with Robin (m) and Olivia romance. I waited for somebody to write a story about Robin (m) and Olivia, but I never received one so I took matters into my own hands and wrote my own story. All comments and criticism are accepted.

It was a dark day for the shepherds. The shepherds had just attempted to save Emmeryn, but the tables were turned at the last second when Aversa summoned an army of risen to crush Robin's strategy.

The shepherds were forced to run for their lives. The failure haunted both Chrom and Robin. Their heads were swimming with thoughts of their failure. "Dammit, I should have been stronger. I should have been a better leader. I should have been a better brother," the words echoed in Chrom's mind. Meanwhile, different, but similar words echoed in Robin's head, "Gods, I should have thought have a better strategy. I should have predicted the unpredictable, it's my job to predict the unpredicted. I'm the tactician of the Ylissean army. Why didn't I predict that Plegia would send in backup?"

The shepherds had been retreating for quite sometime now. It was raining, well-suited for this moment. Chrom suddenly stopped and turned around looking in the direction of the battlefield they had been fleeing from.

"Why are you stopping the carriage is just through the ravines. Answer me, Boy." Basilio asked.

"Sorry, I am coming. I am just thinking about Emmeryn," Chrom replied.

"Listen here, boy. There is not a person in this army that isn't thinking about Emmeryn. We can grieve later, but right now we need to save that arse of yours. Ylisse doesn't need two dead royals. We're almos- Oh, damn," Basilio was interrupted as an arrow was shot that just missed his ear.

A tall, buff man with bull bones as armor called out to them. "Ylisseans! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live. That last shot was a warning. If you surrender to me now, I will let you live. If you do not accept, I will not miss this time." The tall, buff man readied his bow. "Like hell we would surrender to the likes of you. How would we know if you won't kill us we lower our weapons," Basilio huffed.

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed," the tall, buff man who was obviously the general called out to Chrom.

"Don't you even utter a syllable of her name," Chrom yelled furiously.

"Your rage is understandable, Prince Chrom. All the Plegians heard her message. I do not wish to fight you, but the life of my family is at stake," the general replied with a tear in his eye.

Chrom then replied, "Very well I will make your demise swift."

The general replied, "As will I."

The shepherds all readied their weapons: Chrom drew Falchion, Robin pulled out his arcthunder tome from his pocket as lightning formed around his left hand.

"For Emmeryn," Chrom yelled.

"For Emmeryn," the rest of the shepherds repeated.

Robin devised a strategy in an instant right after surveying the terrain. "Chrom you are being paired with Sumia. You are okay with that right, Chrom. Chrom?"Robin asked then realizing Chrom already charged off. Robin saw that Chrom already started his assault on the Plegians.

"Chrom, come back," Robin shouted. Chrom couldn't hear Robin for his head was clouded by his rage. Chrom then took an arrow from the general in his back.

"Chrom," Robin yelled, "Chrom."


	2. the meeting

**Author's note: Thank you to SoaraLegend for being my first review ever. I feel a lot more confident that someone actually read this. Here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I forget to put one of these in my other chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, well I own the game, but that doesn't give me copyright laws.**

"Sumia, Cordelia, Stahl, and Sully! Get to Chrom I'll back you up in a minute," Robin yelled.

Sumia and Cordelia flew up and dived down on the archers that were taking aim at Chrom. While Stahl and Sully Slashed at the fighters that were pursuing Chrom.

"Lissa, Frederick, and Vaike! Go down this route and get to Chrom," Robin yelled.

"Miriel, Ricken, and Tharja! Get those mages so they don't get Lissa, Frederick, and Vaike," Robin yelled

Then Robin felt a hand on his shoulder and a disturbing presence. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Tharja asked.

Robin felt chills running up and down his spine. "Uh, no thank you, Tharja. I can take care of myself, but Lissa, Frederick and Vaike need your help," Robin replied shaking nervously.

"I can just cast an immortal curse on them, but there might be a few side effects. A finger or two might fall off and they might resemble a Risen," Tharja said with as sinister smile.

"Um, just help them. I think Chrom might get mad if Lissa and Frederick were running around the castle moaning and trying to kill people," Robin said sweating uncontrollably, but it wasn't noticed because of the rain.

"Allright, if you insist," Tharja said while creeping away.

"Everybody else, Work on making an escape route," Robin yelled.

After an hour, most of the Plegian soldiers were dead. Unfortunately, the shepherds were beginning to feel exhausted. Then the Plegian reinforcements arrived, "Oh no, we can't take much more of this. Lissa's, Maribelle's, and Libra's staves have broke," Robin said spotting Chrom who was battling the general, " Chrom, look out. Aughhh." Robin, taking an arrow to his chest, pushed Chrom out of the way.

"Chrom, everyone please forgive me," Robin said.

"No not you Robin. I lost emm, today already. I can't lose you, too. GANGREL, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS," Chrom took out the general with a sword slash.

Basilio ran up to Robin and picked him up. "Let's move, Boy. Robin is still alive, but he requires immediate medical attention," Basilio said after observing where the arrow had landed.

A Plegian fighter appeared in front of them. "You are going to have to get past m—Augh," the plegian was stabbed with an iron sword through his heart.

Chrom and Basilio looked at the figure in front of them. It was a women with pink hair tied up in a ponytail with a white headband.

"Everybody is staring. How embarrassing," the girl with pink hair said then she spotted Basilio,"Khan Basilio!"

"Olivia, I'm sorry we kept you waiting," Basilio said.

"When I didn't hear from you I assumed the worst. I decided to see what was going on and well. Here I am. Is that man injured?" She asked looking at Robin who was losing a lot of blood, "Here, I have an Elixir. It should keep the wound closed until we get to Regna Ferox.

Robin opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful thing he ever saw in his life. 'Who is that? Is she an angel? I guess I really am dying," He thought to himself before closing his eyes again.

Olivia looked at Robin. 'Who is this person? Why is my heart beating so fast? He's injured get your head together, Olivia. She thought to herself.


	3. introductions

**Author's note: Wow, I can't believe people are reading this. Thank you to everybody who read this and everybody who reviewed. I know I just posted a new chapter like two days ago. I might post another one in two days, but I don't make promises, okay.**

"Robin, wake up speak to me, say something," Chrom shouted.

Robin woke up and after looking at his surroundings. He realized they he wasn't in Plegia, but in a Feroxi medical tent. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing his signature black cloak with purple eyes or his shirt for that matter.

"Robin, say something, anything," Chrom yelled.

"You really had to shout at me. Honestly, I think I have gone deaf, now," Robin groaned.

"Do you remember who I am," Chrom asked.

"Of course I do, I would never forget that loud voice," Robin jested.

"Now since that is settled," Chrom slapped Robin across the face, "What the Hell, were you thinking."

"Me, I am the one who saved your hide," Robin said rubbing his cheek, "You were the one who ran off ahead of everybody before I say '1, 2, 3'."

"I could have handled it," Chrom said.

"Well, you know what-augghh," Robin yelled to discover his chest had been injured.

"You need to rest. I will deal with you later," Chrom said as he left the tent.

**After a few minutes**

A pink-haired girl walked into the tent. "Um, a-a-are you all right. You were injured earlier and I wanted to see if you were okay," the pink-haired girl said.

'It's her. It's the angel. I guess didn't dream her up,' Robin thought to himself. "Yes, I am all right. Thank you for your concern though," Robin said with a smile.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Olivia," Olivia said extending a hand for a handshake.

Robin extended his hand and his blanket slid down revealing his chest. Olivia saw that he was underdressed and turned around covering her eyes with her hands. "Sorry, I didn't know you weren't wearing a shirt," Olivia said looking away.

"Oh, er right. Could you pass me my cloak?" Robin asked.

"All right," Olivia picked up the cloak and looked at the design, "Where did you get this cloak? I have never seen any coat like this before."

"I'm not really sure," Robin scratched the back of his head nervously with a slight blush.

"How come you don't know?" Olivia asked observing it more closely.

"I have amnesia so I really don't know about my past. I was wearing this cloak when Chrom found me in a field just outside of Southtown. I felt comfortable in it so I just continue to wear it," Robin said.

"You have amnesia! That means you don't know who your family was or where you lived or even your childhood. I am so, so sorry that I brought up your cloak. It must be hard trying to remember something in your past and there is nothing at all," Olivia said mentally hitting herself for bringing up a topic like this.

"Having amnesia is not too bad. Well, it really bothered me at first, but I can just make new memories. The shepherds are like my family, now," Robin said.

"I know what you mean. Khan Basilio is like a father to me and everyone else in Regna Ferox is like one big family to me," Olivia said.

"I better get some rest now if I want this wound to heal, but I look forward to meeting you again that is if I ever see you again," Robin said feeling the pain of his wound.

"Oh, sorry I should let you rest. I do hope I see you again, though," Olivia said before leaving the tent.

Olivia peeked back in and said, "Wait, you never told me your name. I just kind of interrupted you back there, sorry."

"Oh right, it's Robin," Robin said.

Olivia then realized that he was the "Robin."

"Wait you're Robin, the tactician of the Ylissean Army, the Angel of Death, the man with three thousand IQ, the tactician with no memory, but with a brain that can pull off anything, and the man with strength of ten men," Olivia asked in shock.

"Those are the rumors about me," Robin asked.

"Y-y-y-yes, a-a-a-are they t-t-true," Olivia asked suddenly very intimidated by Robin.

"They are a bit over exaggerated for the most part they are true. Except for the strength of ten men not true I can barely lift up a pile of books and I don't think I have three thousand IQ," Robin said.

"Oh, I am sorry I only know about Ylisse's master tactician through the rumors soI just assumed that you would be- you know," Olivia said.

"No I don't know actua-," Robin's sentence was interrupted by Olivia who thought of Robin as a monster now.

"Oh, I think I heard Khan Basilio call me, gotta go, bye," Olivia said, uncontrollably terrified, and running out of the tent.

"What was that about?" Chorm asked as he walked into the tent.

"I don't really know. I was talking to her and when I told her my name she started to look very nervous," Robin replied with a lot of unanswered questions in his head.

"Well, I don't know much about her, but she was really quiet on the trip over to Regna Ferox," Chrom said also puzzled by this situation.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that," Robin said.

"I'm sorry too. I just didn't really think that Emmeryn's death was not just affecting me, but everyone," Chrom said.

"Still friends," Robin asked.

"That depends on your definition of friend, subordinate," Chrom lightly punched Robin in the shoulder.

"I guess that means yes, Captain," Robin said with a smile while saluting Chrom.


	4. dinner gossip

**Author's notes: Hello, readers. I am so excited that people actually read this story. By the way Robin looks like the default. I know it's typical, but his silver hair makes him stand out. **

After a few days of recovery, Robin was finally able to leave the tent. Robin exited the tent and wondered what happened to the girl that came for a visit on his first day of recovery.

'What did I say to offend her,' Robin pondered.

He made his way over to the strategy tent, but he was intercepted by Lissa who tackled him to the ground with one of her hugs.

"Oh Robin, you're okay. Chrom specifically ordered me-no forbade me from going into the tent. I was so worried about you. I already lost Emmeryn and I don't want to lose you too," Lissa said sobbing uncontrollably.

"Well, I was okay until somebody tackled me to the ground and grabbed me into hug stronger than Gregor's bear hugs or "beard hugs" as he calls it," Robin said struggling to get free from Lissa's death grip.

"Oh, I have something to show you," Lissa said revealing her finger had a ring on it,"Tada, well what do you think? Frederick proposed to me."

"That's great, Lissa. I'm so happy for you. Did you tell anybody else yet?" Robin asked.

"Nope, you're the first to know the wedding will take place after the war is done after Chrom and Sumia's wedding anyways," Lissa said.

Robin felt so happy for Lissa and Frederick's engagement and for Chrom ans Sumia's engagement, but deep down in his heart he also felt sad at the same time.

From a distance, there was a certain pink-haired dancer watching Robin and Lissa.

'You fool, Olivia. He has a lover already and they're engaged. Just look at them they look so perfect together. You should leave now and never look back,' Olivia started to walk away and then thought, "I should at least say sorry for running out of his tent without saying a proper goodbye.

In the strategy tent, Robin and Chrom made plans for attacking Plegia.

"What if the plan doesn't work? What if I fail again? What if I bring you down with me as well as Ylisse? What if-," Chrom was interrupted by Robin.

"Chrom, the plan will work and if you fail again. I will be there to pick you up, that's what friends are for. We will create an era of peace just what Emmeryn strove to create even in her last moments," Robin said placing a hand on Chrom's shoulder.

"But what if I-," Chrom was again interrupted by Robin.

"You let me worry about the 'what if's.' It's my job as the tactician to worry about 'what if's.' It is your job as the commander of this army to lead your people," Robin said.

"You're not alone you've got all of us," Vaike said bursting through the tent flap revealing the rest of the shepherds eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Way to blow our cover," Lon'qu said coldly.

Olivia came into the tent and said, "I would like to go too, if that's all right with you. The Exalt did me a kindness once too. But all I can do is dance and to be honest. I'm not all that good at it," Olivia said blushing.

"Olivia is too modest. She is a Feroxi treasure. Her moves inspire soldiers to move twice as hard," Basilio said.

The shepherds had been marching for a few days to the capital of Plegia when they decided to stop for a rest.

Robin sat on top of a rock and took of his boot emptying the sand that had gotten inside. Olivia approached him.

"Um, nice weather we're having huh," Olivia tried to start a conversation with Robin.

Robin looked up and said, "Yeah I guess so."

Robin put his boot back on and took off his other boot also emptying it of the sand.

"So, I'm sorry for barging into your tent and bringing up a horrible topic like your past," Olivia said putting her hands in front of her face trying to hide her blush.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for whatever I said that made you run out of the medical tent," Robin said putting his boot back on.

"It's not your fault. It's just that well when I heard the rumors about Ylisse's master tactician. I pictured somebody a lot more-um," Olivia was trying to say the last word of her sentence, but she was too embarrassed to say it.

"Someone more muscular, more handsome," Robin asked.

"No, not someone more muscular or handsome. Someone more um, well scarier," Olvia said now unable to even look at Robin.

"Oh, I guess I am not that scary," Robin said now taking off his cloak to dust it out.

"You're nicer than I expected," Olivia said.

"Thank you," Robin replied as he put his cloak back on.

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way. I know you're engaged already so I shouldn't be around you too much," Olivia said with a sad look on her face.

"I'm not engaged. Why did you think I was engaged?" Robin asked very confused.

"But I saw you with that Lissa and she had a ring on her finger and she looked so happy to see you when you left the tent," Olivia said.

"No, I am not engaged to Lissa. The ring that is on her finger is from Frederick, not me," Robin said.

"Oh really, I guess I jumped to conclusions," Olivia said now really red.

"No, it's okay. Anybody who saw Lissa hug me like that probably would have thought the same as you did. So no harm done," Robin said.

"I'm so embarrassed," Olivia said.

"It's all right. But there is one thing I am wondering about. When did you see Lissa hug me?" Robin asked.

"Oh, er um I uh. I am feeling a little sleepy now. I am going to go lie down, bye," Olivia said and then ran off as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Wait, Olivia," Robin yelled and then said to himself, "How does she have all that energy to run if she's feeling sleepy.

Later when it was dinnertime, Robin sat down to eat with the rest of the male group of the shepherds.

"Fro, frobin. I fraw frou talfing fro frat frew frirl earifrer," Vaike said with his mouth full.

"Vaike, you know that nobody can understand you with food in your mouth," Stahl said.

"I said, So, Robin, I saw you talking to that new girl earlier," Vaike said.

"Yeah, so. Is it wrong to try and get to know our new recruit," Robin asked.

"I saw you talking to Olivia too," Kellam said.

"Ahh, you scared me Kellam. Where are you anyways?" Robin asked.

"I am right here at the end of the table," Kellam said.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Kellam," Robin said.

"I tried talking to Olivia earlier, but she just ran off," Chrom said.

"Wait, she talked to you as in had a conversation with her," Lon'qu said

"Well, yeah, but at the end of the conversation she just ran off," Robin said

"I thought you didn't like being around women," Frederick asked.

"I don't, but I have seen other people try to talk to her in Regna Ferox," Lon'qu said.

"A fair maiden has caught Robin's eye. I never thought that he would find true love," Virion said holding his fork as if it was a rose.

"It's not like that," Robin said blushing.

"Don't make with the worrying. Gregor will guide you on path to women's heart," Gregor said.

"It's not like that," Robin repeated.

"It is nice to know that Robin is taking an interast in one of the God's creations. To tell the truth, I thought I would have to bury inside his strategy tent," Libra said.

"It's not like that," Robin said starting to get frustrated.

"Bubbles, you have got to stop lying. As a former thief, I can tell when somebody is lying or not," Gaius said,

"I said, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT," Robin yelled.

"Denying it is only more proof," Chrom said swallowing some bear meat.

"Not you too Chrom," Robin said.

"Robin's got a girlfriend," Ricken said teasingly.

"Robin and Olivia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Vaike sang.

"You know what I am eating in my tent. It's quieter," Robin said picking up his food and he left.

Olivia sat down with the female group of the shepherds.

"So Olivia, have you taken a fancy to any of the men," Sully asked.

"Uh, no," Olivia replied.

"Not true. I saw you talking to Robin earlier, darling," Maribelle said.

"Yeah, maybe possibly I was talking to Robin earlier. Did you hear what we were talking about?" Olivia asked.

"No, I didn't hear. What were you talking about," Maribelle asked with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Nothing, just some stuff," Olivia said.

"What kind of stuff," Lissa asked.

"Engagement stuff," Olivia said.

"WHAT," All of the female shepherds yelled.

"You were talking about engagement in your first conversation," Sumia asked

"It wasn't our first conversation. It was our second. We were talking about somebody else's engagement," Olivia said trembling.

"When did you talk before that," Tharja hissed staring at Olivia very creepily.

"It was- well when he was in the medical tent. I wanted to see if he was all right," Olivia said.

"I was wondering if," Cordelia was interrupted by Olivia.

"I need to get some rest have to wake up early tomorrow. Gotta go," Olivia said running fast as she could.

"I will never understand man-spawn," Panne said.


	5. Chrom vs Gangrel Robin vs ribbon

**Author's notes: ****Hello anybody who read past the first four chapters. I will take all criticism and comments. Sorry it took so long to update. I planned on doing updating on Chrom's birthday May 27. Wouldn't you know it my friend has his birthday on the same day and threw on awesome party so I didn't finish it yesterday. Tell me if I did any typos or tell me if this story is terrible. Also I am thinking of turning this story into a comedy, well at least this chapter is a comedy maybe. I know this sounds typical, but please review I am desperate for one more at least. **

After a few days of marching the shepherds finally reached the capital, the shepherds were just waiting for Frederick to return before starting the attack.

Robin spotted Frederick riding up to them.

"Chrom look. Frederick has returned," Robin said pointing at the great knight.

Frederick rode up to them.

"Milord, I have word from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray," Frederick said getting off his horse.

"What! How is this possibl," Chrom then realized why the Plegian army was in disarray,"Emmeryn."

"Yes, milord. Emmeryn. Scouts have reported that soldiers are abandoning the army and laying down their weapons. The Plegians chant her name as they leave the battlefield. She has become a war hero among the Plegians. Only a loyal few stand by Gangrel still," Frederick said.

"Gods, how could I have been so blind she believed that all people wanted peace Plegia included," Chrom said.

"She gave her life not just to Ylisse, but Plegia as well," Robin said.

"We shall not let her sacrifice go to waste. Let's end this war," Chrom said unsheathing Falchion.

"It's time to tip the scales," Robin said.

The two armies stared at each other; both determined not to lose this battle.

"You're prepared to die little princey," Gangrel said.

"No, I'm prepared to defeat you," Chrom said.

"Nonsense, utter nonsense. I will make sure that you accompany your sister. You will meet a swift death and will be at peace or in pieces," Gangrel was laughing loud enough for even a dead man to hear him.

"Shepherds, let's finish this for Emmeryn, for Ylisse and for an era of peace," Chrom said.

"Khan Basilio says my dancing renews the spirit, although to be honest. I am not very talented," Olivia said.

"Alright Olivia stay close to me," Robin said offering her his hand.

"Um, really. I mean um I um sorry," Olivia took his hand.

"No need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong," Robin smiled slightly amused at how she reacted.

"I'm so tired already, can we take a break," Vaike said after slicing a Plegian dark mage.

"Here, I can help," Olivia said beginning her dance.

Robin watched in awe as Olvivia did her dance in front of Vaike. It didn't look like she was just a human, but as if she was an angel.

"Whoa, Teach is feeling instigrated, invigyrared, um energized," Vaike said running off.

"That was just so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of you for a second," Robin said giving a light clap.

"Stop it. I'm not that skilled. Look out," Olivia pushed Robin down to the ground dodging a short axe which put Olivia on top of Robin.

"Teach's axe has run off agai-Whoa, love on the battlefield," Vaike said.

Olivia rushed to get off of Robin as fast as she could, but when she got up Robin was ensnared in her dancing ribbon.

"Olivia, I'm a little tied up right, now," Robin said nervously.

"What, I'm so sorry," Olivia tried to get Robin untangled from her dancing ribbon.

Then the trio of Robin, Olivia, and Vaike were surrounded by Plegian forces.

"I don't have my axe," Vaike said nervously.

"You're unarmed," Robin shouted still tangled in Olivia's ribbon.

"No, I have two arms, just not an axe," Vaike said.

"Olivia can you fight?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but not very well," Olivia replied unsheathing her iron sword.

Robin examined the Plegians which were getting closer. He saw that they all had steel weapons and one of them had a silver bow.

"Olivia, Vaike, I have a plan," Robin said still trying to free himself.

"What is it?" Vaike asked.

"Look out," Olivia twirled out of the way of the wyvern rider swinging his axe.

"Olivia, I am more tangled up, now," Robin said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Oh, sorry. I will get you out now," Olivia said.

"Teach's axe has found its way home. Olivia stand behind the Vaike," Vaike said.

"Okay," Olivia said.

Then a squadron of Plegian myrmidons appeared.

"Olivia, you better run and get help," Vaike said.

"All right," Olivia ran off, but she forgot there was someone still wrapped in her dancing ribbon.

"Wait, Olivia. I am still entangled in your rib-ow that was a rock," Robin yelled desperately trying to get Olivia to stop. Olivia didn't hear him because of the sounds of steel clashing against steel, so she kept on running.

On another area of the battlefield where the rest of the army was fighting, Chrom was looking around trying to spot Robin.

"Where is Robin," Chrom asked Frederick while defending a barbarian off.

"Is that Olivia approaching sir," Frederick asked while impaling a mage.

"Is that Robin dragging behind her," Lissa asked.

Olivia ran up to them. "Milord, Vaike and Robin are on the other side of this mountain they told me to get help," Olivia said.

"Are you sure Vaike AND Robin are over there," Lissa sa id desperately suppressing a laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure. Did something happen to Vaike or Robin," Olivia asked concerned.

"Darling, did you consider the fact that there is a stowaway behind you," Maribelle asked holding in her laugh.

"Huh, where," Olivia asked and looked behind her and noticed Robin with his white hair and black cloak now a sandy colour,"Oh, I forgot Robin was still tangled in my ribbon. Are you okay, Robin."

"Chrom, I want to get off the carriage," Robin replied very dizzy.

All the shepherds burst out laughing.

"This is so embarrassing," Olivia covered her face in her hands and ran off towards camp still dragging Robin.

"Wait, hahaha Olivia. hahaha you hahahah still hahahah got hahahaha Robhahahaha Robin in your hahahah Ribbon," Lissa struggled to get the words out.

Then Gangrel and the rest of his army approached the Shepherds.

"Oh, do you find your near demise amusing," Gangrel asked.

The mood of the shepherds changed the instant Gangrel showed up.

"No, I am finding your near demise amusing," Chrom said readying to slash Gangrel with Falchion.

"You won't kill me. I am going to kill you. Where is your fool of a tactician? Did he run off scared like a wittle baby," Gangrel started sucking his thumb.

"Robin is preoccupied, currently. But that doesn't mean that he is a coward," Chrom said slashing at Gangrel, but only sliced the tip off his beard.

"That's it. Kill them, kill the prince and the rest of his army," Gangrel yelled while stomping his feet like a spoiled child who didn't get what he wanted.

The Plegian forces starting marching towards the shepherds except for Gangrel who was touching the newly hairless area on his chin.

"Let's hope Robin's plan works. Now, Kellam," Chrom said.

Kellam used his ability to not be seen to sneak up on the Plegians. The Plegians were falling one by one.

"It's a ghost. The Ylissean army has a spirit on their side," one of the soldiers cried out.

"Virion, now," Chrom yelled.

"Of course, milord," Virion shoot an arrow followed by a few wind, fire, thunder, and flux tome projectiles at the Plegians.

"What, how could you my beautiful army destroyed by the lowly shepherds," Gangrel gripped his head in disbelief.

"The Mad King is mine," Chorm said running towards Gangrel.

"Wait, Chrom," Sumia urged her Pegasus to fly forward, but was intercepted by Cordelia.

"The captain told us to let him fight Gangrel by himself. We shall respect his orders," Cordelia said.

The two rulers clashed swords for two minutes.

"This is getting me nowhere. Time for the secret weapon," Gangrel said revealing a levin sword and yelled,"Take this little Princey."

Chrom skillfully dodged each of the shots from the Levin sword.

"You big cheat," Lissa yelled.

"All is fair in love and war," Gangrel laughed while watching Chrom dodge the attacks.

"I have to try using Aether. It's the only way," Chrom said.

Falchion started glowing as he pointed it to the sky.

"He's trying to do Aether, but last time he did Aether, he blew up half of the training field," Sumia said trying to get around Cordelia's Pegasus.

Chrom closed the distance in a second and slashed at Gangrel. Chrom felt his wounds heal as he slashed Gangrel. Chrom then turned around and sliced Gangrel though his chest.

"That was for Emmeryn," Chrom said.

"You- huurgh are the same as me uunngh. No you are worse than your aaggh late father hahaha," Gangrel laughed even in his last moments.

"We are not the same Gangrel. I am trying to build an era of peace and you are trying to build an era of destruction," Chrom said pulling Falchion out of Gangrel.

"Shepherds let's go home," Chrom said.

"Chrom, are we forgetting something. I feel like we are forgetting something," Lissa said.

"I don't know what we are forgetting," Chrom said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield, there was one man lying on the ground exhausted.

"Hello, Teach is waiting for backup still. Hello," Vaike yelled.


	6. close to you

**Author's notes: ****Wow, this story is slowly getting popular. I thought that the only person that was reading it was Soaralegend. Then one more person reviewed and another and it is currently at 7 reviews.** **I was starting to doubt that anybody was reading this story because nobody reviewed chapter 4. The Erudite and Mr-watch(I hope I put your usernames right) reviewed my chapter. Thank you, by the way. You have no idea what one comment will do to boost my confidence. When people reviewed they said I put some grammar and spelling mistakes. I don't know where they are, so if you could kindly point them out. I will greatly appreciate it and I will correct it ASAP. I don't do spellcheck, because my computer tries to correct words like Chrom, Lissa, and Ylisse. I noticed that the review\ fave\follow count went up by 1 each after writing Chrom vs Gangrel Robin vs Ribbon. Was it that good? I am not sure on how good my writing skills are. Every time I get a new comment I feel so glad that this story is being read. By the way, when I put one quote instead of two around sentences it means that the character is thinking to himself or herself. I accept any comments, criticism or even flames. I know I said this is typical which it is. But please review. Anyways, robintheaspiringtactician gives you chapter 6. If you read my long author's note thank you for that as well as reading this story. You will understand the chapter name soon.**

The battle was over with the mad king and the Shepherds went back to their camp they had set up the night before. Vaike finally managed to get back to camp with lots of battle wounds.

"So that's what we were forgetting," Lissa raised her heal staff.

"For once, Vaike didn't forget something, but we forgot Vaike," Maribelle giggled as she raised her mend staff.

"Where is teach's axe?" Vaike said groggily.

"Never mind, Vaike forgot something as well," Maribelle said.

"Where is Robin? I have been looking for him, so that I can heal his wounds," Lissa put away her heal staff.

"Haven't you heard, Lissa dear? Robin is in Olivia's tent," Maribelle said giggling.

Coincidentally, Chrom walked into the medical tent just as Maribelle said, "Robin is in Olivia's tent."

"What, why is Robin in there?" Chrom looked really shocked.

"Robin is in her tent because,(snickers) he still hasn't managed to free himself from her ribbon," Maribelle replied giggling a bit louder now.

"But it's been at least three hours," Chrom was suppressing a laugh.

"I know," Maribelle was now giggling even harder than before.

"Didn't anybody try to help him?" Chrom asked

"Yes, Sumia tried to help earlier, but she tripped and tangled herself in the ribbon as well," Maribelle continued to giggle.

"Wait, what Sumia is in there," Chrom asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Sumia was in the ribbon earlier, but she got out. When she got out, she left Robin and Olivia in a very suggesting position. Apparently the ribbon is really long," Maribelle said.

"What do you mean by suggesting," Chrom asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Maribelle pointed towards Olivia's tent.

"Okay," Chrom left the medical tent.

"What does she mean by suggesting," Chrom wondered.

Chrom walked into Olivia's tent and saw Olivia lying on top of Robin. They were facing each other, but they were both looking in opposite directions as they struggled to get free. Robin's hand were placed on Olivia's hips while Olivia's hands were placed on his shoulder.

"Oh, Chrom this isn't what it looks like," Robin said.

"Don't worry, Robin. Maribelle explained the situation to me. I'm sorry if Sumia caused any trouble," Chrom looked away from this odd situation.

"This is so embarrassing. Sorry Robin, I didn't mean for this to happen. If I hadn't pushed you down, you wouldn't be in this situation," Olivia said blushing uncontrollably.

"If you didn't push me down, I would have an axe through my head. It's okay," Robin said.

"Did you forget I was here? Do you want me to try to help," Chrom asked.

"It would be nice if you helped, but I don't know how," Robin said struggling to get free.

'Will I be stuck like this forever? I am not sure if this is a dream or my worst nightmare,' Olivia pondered.

"I could cut the ribbon with Falchion," Chrom offered.

"NO, DON'T CUT THE RIBBON," Olivia yelled loud enough for everyone within a ten mile radius to hear.

"Okay, no cutting," Chrom said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. The ribbon is very precious to me, you see and well I don't want it ruined," Olivia said.

"How do you get the ribbon on and off? If you could take off the ribbon maybe we could get out of this, um predicament," Robin suggested.

"I can't take it off," Olivia said trying to hide her beet-red face

"Why not," Robin asked.

"Because um well, it's attached to my dancer outfit and to take off the ribbon means I would have to take off my clothes," Olivia said nervously.

Robin could feel the heat on his neck from Olivia's face blushing.

"Oh, well that's not an option. Do you have any better ones?" Robin asked.

"No, not really," Olivia said.

Chrom pulled at the ribbon, but it didn't budge. "It's stuck pretty tight," Chrom said pulling on the ribbon

"Chrom stop pulling. I need to breathe," Robin said with a raspy voice.

"Robin, you can come up with a strategy to win against all odds. You can survive Frederick's training routine. You can come so close to death and live, but you can't get out of a ribbon," Chrom yelled frustrated.

"Close," Robin said as he got a great idea.

"What do you mean, Robin," Olivia asked.

"Try moving closer, Olivia," Robin was blushing as he finished his sentence.

"Um, okay," Olivia replied as she lied down on Robin.

"Now, Chrom could you try pulling off the ribbon now," Robin said.

"Okay," Chrom pulled on the ribbon and released Robin and Olivia.

"How did you know that would work?" Olivia asked.

"I realized that this was similar to a situation I was in before," Robin said.

"You were tied with a ribbon to another woman before," Chrom asked confused.

"No, during a fight once, I was pushing my sword against an enemy's sword, but neither of us were gaining any ground. So I relaxed my sword and let him come forward, and finished him while he was open. Then I realized that if we got closer it might loosen up the ribbon," Robin explained

"That makes sense, I guess," Chrom said confused.

"This is why I am the tactician and you are the commander," Robin said.

"I guess so," Chrom said.

"Bye, Olivia. Maybe next time we go on the battlefield together I won't get tangled in your ribbon." Robin jested as he left her tent.

"Oh, sorry," Olivia said.

Chrom went back to his tent. When Chrom entered his tent he saw his soon-to-be-wife Sumia was sitting in the cot reading a book by candlelight.

Chrom climbed into bed and asked, "So I heard you tried to help out Robin with his ribbon dilemma earlier."

"Yes, but I only managed to make matters worse," Sumia said putting a doggy ear into the book before closing it.

"Do you think that Robin finally might be falling for somebody," Chrom asked.

"It's hard to say, but I can say that I think Olivia likes Robin," Sumia said.

"I thought that Robin would never leave that tent of his. He has a woman who likes him and he doesn't even know it. How dense can he be?" Chrom asked.

"Hey don't call Robin dense, you were dense to how I liked you for the longest time," Sumia said.

"Um well, I um," Chrom stuttered with a red blush on his face

"Now you are looking like Olivia," Sumia giggled.

"Let's just go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Chrom said.

In Robin's tent, Robin was finally getting a good night's rest. For the first time, Robin went to bed as soon as he got in his tent. Most of the time he stayed up endless hours of the night creating strategies, but tonight he just went to bed.

'The war is over. I guess there will be no need for a tactician. I might travel the world after Chrom and Sumia's wedding, and Frederick and Lissa's wedding. I could ask Olivia to come with me. No, Olivia has a life back in Regna Ferox. Why would she travel with me, an amnesiac with a knack for strategy? I have had only three conversations with Olivia. Why am I even thinking about inviting her? I mean I should at least go on a date with her or something. Actually, I will invite her on a date tomorrow and show her Ylisse,' Robin pondered.

In Olivia's tent, Olivia was in her bed thinking about a certain tactician. Olivia was just thinking about the events that transpired today.

'Today was so embarrassing. First I ruin my first battle, then I got Robin tangled up in my ribbon and after that I got myself tangled in it as well. I could ask Robin if he could show me Ylisse tomorrow when we arrive,' Olivia pondered.


	7. a misguided tour

**Author's note: ****I know I said this before but every review for this story boosts my confidence more than you can imagine. I was trying to avoid putting the conversations from the support logs in, but I might do it. I was also thinking about using a cover image. I am debating still on both of these topics. I want to thank you for even reading this far. Robintheaspiringtactician gives you chapter 7: a misguided tour.**

Robin got up earlier than he normally did. He put on his cloak and looked at his strategy books and thought, 'I don't have to spend every waking moment of my day trying to keep this army alive. It's a weird feeling, having so much spare time on my hands. I don't know what to do with all this spare time.'

"Well, I will start by asking Olivia if she wants to see Ylisse with me," Robin said to himself as he walked out of his tent.

"ooh, so it's Olivia. I knew it," a voice form the bushes said.

"Lissa, you heard that. What are you doing in there, anyways?" Robin looked at the bush Lissa was hiding behind.

"Well, I was planning on putting a frog in your bed, but this is much more entertaining," Lissa said with a devious smile.

"There's no way I am going to talk you out of telling everybody in camp. Is there?" Robin groaned.

"ha-ha, nope," Lissa ran off.

"The good news is about the war being over is that I won't have to deal with her pranks every day," Robin said as he walked back into his tent.

Later that day, Robin finally found Olivia who was practicing her dancing on a hill nearby camp. Robin just stood there leaning on a tree mesmerized by her dancing until Olivia spotted him.

"EEEEKK, Oh it's just you Robin. Were you watching me?" Olivia asked blushing.

"Um, well maybe," Robin replied nervously.

"How long were you watching," Olivia said looking away from Robin.

"Right when you did that backflip," Robin said.

"That was from the beginning," Olivia shouted.

"Sorry," Robin said as he chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny," Olivia asked.

"It's just that you are the one saying sorry normally, but I am saying sorry," Robin said as he smiled.

"Is that a bad thing," Olivia asked concerned.

"No, it's not a bad thing. It makes you unique," Robin said.

"In a bad way or a good way," Olivia asked.

"In a good way, it makes you Olivia," Robin said.

"You're embarrassing me," Olivia said.

"That isn't too hard," Robin laughed.

"Heh, I guess it isn't too hard," Olivia laughed as well.

"I wanted to ask you something," Robin said as he finished laughing.

"What did you want to ask?" Olivia said nervously.

"Would want a tour of Ylisstol with me," Robin said as he placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Yes, I would love for you to give me a tour of Ylisstol. I mean that is if you have the time. I don't want to burden you when you have other things to do," Olivia replied.

"No, I have a bunch of free time, since the war is over," Robin said with a smile.

"So, I guess I will see you tomorrow. If you're sure," Olivia asked.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. I will leave you to practice dancing, now," Robin said as he left.

Olivia waited until Robin was out of sight to continue practice her dancing.

'He is taking me on a tour of Ylisstol. Can he read minds? Maybe he can and that's why he is such a good strategist,' Olivia pondered as she started dancing again.

Meanwhile in the Shepherds camp, Robin was walking back to his tent. He was approached by Basilio who gave him a strong hit on the back.

"So boy, I was wondering something about you," Basilio said.

"What were you wondering," Robin asked worriedly.

"Is there somebody in the camp you have taken a liking to?" Basilio asked.

"Well, Chrom's always good for a laugh. Frederick is entertaining when he is trying to take care of Chrom and Lissa. I could do without his training sessions. Vaike is always misplacing his axe. The amount of food Stahl eats and doesn't gain any weight is also entertaining. Gaius's obsession with candy is entertaining. Lon'qu's phobia is one of the best entertainments in camp. He trains me in swordplay every once in a while. Gregor's speech is hard to understand, but funny all the same and-," Robin was interrupted by a smack to his head from Basilio.

"Not like that, boy. Is there a lady somebody who you have taken a liking to in the camp," Basilio looked directly at Robin with his one good eye.

"What no why would you think that," Robin asked with a beet red face.

"Judging from that reaction, there must somebody who you have taken a liking to," Basilio moved closer to Robin's face.

"What there's nobody at all, nobody," Robin said backing away from Basilio's face.

"Your face looks like Olivia's. Who is it, tell me," Basilio asked.

Robin froze as soon as Basilio said Olivia.

"All right, we'll do this the hard way," Basilio said.

"Is it Lissa? (Robin doesn't react)

Is it Miriel? (Robin doesn't react)

Is it Panne? (Robin doesn't react)

Is it Maribelle? (Robin doesn't react)

Is it Cordelia? (Robin doesn't react)

Is it Nowi? (Robin doesn't react)

Come on boy give me some kind of hint," Basilio said with a frustrated look on his face.

"I told you that there's nobody," Robin said nervously.

"Wait, is it Olivia," Basilio said with a smile.

"Um well um it's complicated," Robin stuttered.

"Well, I can't say I blame you. She is quite a catch," Basilio put his arm around Robin's neck.

"It's not like that," Robin said.

"I know young love when I see it. Don't try denying it. I will give you some hints on how to make any women fall for you step one you-," Basilio ceased speaking when he saw Flavia looking directly at him.

"What are you telling Robin," Flavia started walking towards Basilio.

"Just a little man to man talk," Basilio said nervously.

"I heard something about getting women to fall for you easily. It is not easy. Don't let this oaf fill your head with rotten ideas," Flavia said.

"Don't call me oaf," Basilio huffed.

"I am the reigning khan I can call you princess if I want," Flavia said.

"Hmph, I am going," Basilio walked off.

"As am I," Flavia also left.

"I do not want to be between those two when they are fighting ever again," Robin said as he walked back to his tent.

The next day, the shepherds arrived in Ylisstol. The shepherds all went out and did their own thing in Ylisstol. Robin and Olivia started their tour of Ylisstol.

"So this is Ylisstol, it's so beautiful," Olivia said as she looked around at the buildings around her.

"It is a beautiful place. I had the same reaction when I first came to Ylisstol too," Robin said as he smiled.

"So where do we start our tour?" Olivia asked eagerly.

"I am not sure actually," Robin scratched the back of his head.

"Why are you not sure," Olivia asked concerned.

"I have been in Ylisstol a lot, but I never went anywhere except the barracks and the palace," Robin said nervously.

"So this will be your first time touring as well," Olivia said.

"Well, now I get to tour it with a friend," Robin said as he smiled.

"All right, let's start our tour," Olivia said cheerfully.

"Let's hope we don't get lost," Robin said with a smile.

A few hours later, Robin and Olivia saw all of Ylisstol. Near the end of the day, they kept seeing too familiar spots over and over again.

"Is the barracks this way?" Olivia asked as she pointed down a street.

"No, I think we came from that direction," Robin said nervously.

"Is the barracks this way" Olivia pointed down a different street.

"Maybe let's go that way," Robin said as he began to walk down the direction Olivia had pointed.

"This is a dead end," Olivia groaned.

"Who knew that Ylisstol had so many dead ends?" Robin asked as he stared at the wall in front of them.

"I didn't know," Olivia said.

"Let's go back the way we came," Robin said as he started walking.

"All right," Olivia said.

After an hour, Robin and Olivia got so exhausted from walking all over Ylisstol.

Robin sat on top of a crate and said, "How about we just stay here for the night. Everything will look clearer in the morning."

"Okay," Olivia sat beside Robin but still putting some distance between them.

Morning came, a familiar voice called out to Robin.

"Darling, why are you always in compromising position with Olivia," Maribelle asked.

"What do you mean," Robin found his arms around Olivia and Olivia was curled up to him as well.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like? Um Olivia wake up," Robin said as he shook Olivia lightly.

"Robin what's going on? EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK," Olivia said groggily except for the last part.

"I can explain Maribelle," Robin said jumping away from Olivia as she did the same.

"This is going to take a lot of explaining," Maribelle said twirling her pink umbrella around.


	8. Robin's sharp suit

**Author's note:****Did my last chapter suck? I do not think it was my best chapter. I am sorry that I made you guys or girls wait so long. If anybody even read this far, thank you. I am running out of ideas for this story. If anybody have any suggestions or insults for this story, please give them. I do not have an update schedule, because I do worse under pressure. Leave a review, please. Here is chapter 8, enjoy or hate, I don't care.**

"So you and Olivia got lost and decided to take a rest on a crate apart from each other," Maribelle asked completely skeptical.

"Yes," Robin and Olivia answered simultaneously.

"And you managed to get into that position that far away from one another," Maribelle asked still skeptical.

"Yes," Robin and Olivia answered simultaneously again.

"You held each other like that in your sleep," Maribelle said even more skeptical.

"Um well um yes," Robin and Olivia answered simultaneously another time.

"How come you two have end up in compromising positions not just once, but twice," Maribelle asked.

"The first time was an accident and this time was also an accident," Robin defended.

"I know the first time was an accident, because of the ribbon. This time there is no ribbon, mister," Maribelle poked him in the chest with the tip of her umbrella. 

"To be honest, I don't know how we ended up like that," Robin said rubbing the spot he was poked in.

"I um I um am not sure how we ended up like that either," Olivia said not making eye contact with Maribelle or Robin.

"Well, I know Olivia would not end up in that *cough* position on purpose at least. I won't say I found you like that," Maribelle said.

"Thank you, Maribelle. You have no idea what," Robin was cut off by Maribelle who put a finger on his lips.

"However, if I ever find out that you do this ever again. You will meet my parasol and not in a nice way," Maribelle held her parasol as if it was a sword and pointed it at Robin's neck.

"Right," Robin replied nervously.

"Well, I am off. Get back to the barracks soon, darling," Maribelle said as she walked away.

"Well, I guess it is all okay now," Robin said.

"Um Robin, I am sorry for that situation I got you into," Olivia said.

"It's not your fault," Robin said.

"Really, thank you," Olivia said happily.

"Now, let's get back to the garrison," Robin started walking forward.

"Um Robin, which way did Maribelle go," Olivia asked.

"I uh don't know," Robin said looking down all the pathways.

"Maybe she went this way," Olivia pointed down a pathway.

"Let's go," Robin walked down the pathway.

A few hours later, Robin and Olivia were still lost in Ylisstol.

"Um, do you know where we are going," Olivia asked.

"Not really, but we can't stay lost forever right," Robin scratched the back of his neck.

Another few hours later, Robin and Olivia finally managed to make it to the garrison.

"We made it," Robin said as he opened the door to the garrison.

"Finally," Olivia exclaimed.

"Darling, what took you so long," Maribelle looked directly at Robin griping her parasol tightly.

"Well, we um got lost again after you left us," Olivia said nervously.

"Oh, well all right," Maribelle calmed down.

"I am going to get a good night's sleep now," Robin said walking towards his room.

"Wait, Robin. Chrom said he wanted to speak with you," Maribelle said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Olivia and Maribelle," Robin said as he left the Shepherd's garrison.

At the palace, Robin got a bit lost through the huge structure, but managed to finally find Chrom in the training ground slicing some poor logs.

"Chrom, you wanted to see me," Robin said as he approached Chrom.

"Yes, where were you for the yesterday and most of today," Chrom asked sheathing Falchion.

"I was giving a tour of Ylisstol to Olivia, but it wasn't a nice tour after we got lost," Robin said.

"How could you get lost in Ylisstol?" Chrom asked.

"I have never toured the city with the other shepherds before. I was creating strategies in my spare time," Robin defended.

"Oh, right," Chrom recalled seeing Robin reading a mountain of books in his room.

"What did you want me here for," Robin asked.

"As you probably know, I am going to be crowned the Exalt," Chrom said.

"That was to be expected," Robin said.

"I am expected to take a wife," Chrom said.

"Sumia," Robin said.

"Yes, a wedding going to take place and I would like you to be the best man," Chrom said.

"That's good and I am going to be the wait what," Robin said confused.

"Yes you are going to be the best man," Chorm placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Wouldn't Frederick or somebody else be more suited for the job," Robin said nervously.

"No, it's going to be you whether you like it or not," Chrom said.

"Okay," Robin said.

The next month's were filled Chrom being crowned the new exalt, preparing the castle for the wedding, and picking out suits and dresses.

"Is a suit really necessary," Robin asked standing on a crate as his arm was being measured by the tailor.

"Yes, sadly. If you show up in your tactician cloak, Maribelle will have your head," Chrom replied.

"When you put it THAT way," Robin said.

"I have been meaning to ask you. Robin do you have somebody you are going to bring to the wedding," Sumia asked as she entered the room.

"What do you mean?" Robin replied.

"Do you have a lady somebody you are bringing to the wedding with you," Sumia asked.

"No, I don't," Robin said still being measured.

"You cannot show up to our wedding without a lady," Sumia said with a slight tone of irritation.

"Sumia," Chrom slightly raised his voice.

"Robin, isn't there any lady who you are close to in the shepherds," Sumia asked.

"Um well, not really," Robin said picturing Olivia.

"I know how about Olivia. You were really close to her at one point," Sumia said as if she read his mind.

"What," Robin fell off the crate he was standing on into the tailor's box of needles.

"Are you okay, Robin," Sumia held her hands over her mouth looking at the tactician who had broken the box he fell into.

"Yeah, I think I am augh okay," Robin struggled to get up.

"Robin, you look like a porcupine and you say you are okay," Sumia said angrily.

"Looks like you hit a nerve, Sumia," Chrom said observing the countless needles in Robin's back

"Why do these things always happen to me," Robin asked.

"Let's get you to Lissa," Chrom said trying to help his friend up.

"AUGHH," Robin yelled.

"I will go bring Lissa here," Sumia said she ran off then tripped halfway to the door and then continued to run.

After a few moments, Sumia came back into the room with Lissa following behind her.

"Hey, Robin. What's the prob-hahahahahahahahahaha," Lissa burst into laughter after seeing Robin.

"It's not funny," Robin said with a serious face.

"I'm hahahah sorry hahahahah. It's hahahaha just too hahahahahaah funny," Lissa said as she was rolling on the floor.

"I haven't seen Lissa laugh this hard since Frederick put up those posters that say 'Chrom wants you'," Robin said looking at Lissa still laughing.

"Shut up," Chrom said.

"I am still waiting," Robin said.

"Hahahah, Robin how did you end up like that anyways," Lissa asked calming down.

"I was asking Robin about bringing Olivia to the wedding with him and then he fell into the box filled with needles and then here he is now," Sumia explained.

"Hahahahahah, he fell over when you said Olivia hahahaha that hahahah is too funny," Lissa continued her laughing fit.

"I am still in pain here," Robin said.

"We could try taking them out one by one," LIssa said with a devious smile.

"Is there a less painful solution," Robin whimpered.

"We could also try taking them all out at once," Lissa suggested.

"Let's go for one by one," Robin winced.

After a few hours of kicking and screaming, Lissa finally got all the needles out of Robin's back.

"Last one, it won't hurt a bit," Lissa said.

"That's what you said about the first one augh," Robin said.

"Done," Lissa said.

Robin got up and walked like an old man with his walker, but Robin was doing it without a walker (No offense to old men).

"When will the pain subside," Robin asked.

"It should go away after a day, maybe, I am not sure. I have never dealt with this kind of case before," Lissa said.

"That's reassuring," Robin said sarcastically.

"I know what will cheer you up a funny joke," Lissa said.

"Fine what is it," Robin asked.

"What do you get when you cross a Robin with a porcupine? This," Lissa said pointing at Robin.

"See you later, Lissa," Robin said obviously not amused.


	9. robin and a parasol

**Author's note: ****Here it is chapter 9. Thank you faithful readers, for your reviews and your advice. I had so many great ideas for chapters come all at once. I am trying really hard to fill in the two year gap. I love writing this story and I love reviews. I added an image for this story if you didn't notice. I know the image is not the best in the world. Tell me what you think of the image. I just that it needed an image any image. I wonder if anybody actually reads my note.**

After Robin had all the needles removed from his back, Robin walked slowly to the Shepherd's garrison. Robin finally made it to the garrison and he opened the door. He saw Olivia practicing her dancing.

"Hi, Olivia," Robin greeted Olivia

"EEEKKK, it's only you Robin," Olivia grasped her chest.

"Sorry for scaring you," Robin walked or rather hobbled towards Olivia.

"What happened to you?" Olivia said after observing Robin's strange way of walking.

"I accidentally fell into a box filled with needles," Robin rubbed his back.

"Are you all right?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Lissa took care of it already," Robin replied.

"When I was travelling, I heard that in Chon'sin. They put needles in your back to help you relax," Olivia said.

"The needles did not help me relax," Robin rubbed his back again.

"Let me see your back. Take off your shirt," Olivia said.

"What?" Robin asked confused.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I was just concerned," Olivia blushed realizing what her request sounded like.

"I know you didn't mean it like THAT. Give me a minute," Robin said as he took off his cloak.

"Oh, your back looks like you lied down on a porcupine," Olivia said.

"If anybody walks in and sees this situation they probably will get the wrong idea," Robin said and coincidentally Maribelle walked into the garrison.

"What are you two doing?" Maribelle yelled.

"Earlier I got a bit of injury and Olivia-ow. Wait, let me explain Maribelle. Give me a ow moment to explain," Robin tried to talk, but Maribelle was whacking him with her parasol.

"Didn't I tell you if I ever caught you in a situation like this again you would meet my parasol," Maribelle continued to whack Robin.

"Ow, I'm going to run," Robin ran out of the Shepherd's garrison.

"Get back here. You sad excuse for a peasant," Maribelle hopped onto her horse and pursued Robin.

"Oh, Robin left without his shirt," Olivia said as she looked at the tactician's cloak.

Not too far from the shepherds' garrison, Chrom was walking to talk with Robin. Chrom spotted a figure approaching him at a fast speed.

"Robin?" Chrom said confused and he looked at Robin getting closer to him and saw that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Can't explain right now gotta go," Robin ran right past him.

"What is going on? How is Robin running so fast with his back injury?" Chrom asked as Maribelle past him also at a high speed.

"My back hurts from earlier still and on top of that I am running from a Maribelle who is on a mount. I need to find a place to hide," Robin said still running. Robin spotted a market stall which was currently closed and ran towards and hid behind it. "I think I should be safe here," Robin said as he took a deep breath. Robin heard a snort from a horse beside him. Robin moved his head slowly to the left and realized it was Maribelle beside him.

"You're not going to escape that easy," Maribelle hit Robin again with the umbrella.

"Ow, let me ow explain Maribelle. Please stop for just ow a minute," Robin struggled to talk while being thrashed by the parasol.

"Why are you attacking Robin, Maribelle?" Chrom said as he approached Robin and Maribelle.

"I told him if I ever caught him in a certain situation he would meet my parasol," Maribelle gave Robin another whack.

"When I meet ow somebody for the first time I prefer a handshake. Let me explain a least," Robin said.

"Maribelle, give him a chance," Chrom said grabbing Maribelle's parasol.

"You have a minute and not a second longer," Maribelle started counting quietly to herself.

"Wait, only a minute!" Robin exclaimed.

"14 seconds has gone by," Maribelle tapped the tip of her parasol against the ground still counting.

"EarliertodayIfelllintoaboxofneedlesandLissagotthemoutbutIstillachedlaterandOliviasawmeandwasconcernedandaskedtoseemybackandsoitookoffmyshortsothatshecouldseeandthenyoushowedupandstartedwhackingme,"Robin took a deep breath as he finished.(The"corcerned" looks like it is an m but it is spelled with a r and n)

"Is that true ," Marbelle pointed her parasol at Robin.

"I can't say for Robin's situation with Olivia, but he did fall into a box of needles earlier. You can ask Lissa," Chrom said.

"Last chance, if I ever catch you like that again it won't be a parasol it will be a thoron tome," Maribelle had a scary look in her eyes.

"Got it," Robin nodded his head nervously.

"I am a bit winded from our chase. I will be retiring to my quarters for the night," Maribelle hopped on her horse and rode off.

"Do you want to borrow my cape? It looks kind of weird for you not to be wearing a shirt," Chrom held out his cape.

"Thanks," Robin put the cape around his body.

Robin and Chrom got back to the shepherd's garrison. Robin opened the door and saw that Olivia had fallen asleep in the chair she was sitting in earlier. Her head was resting on the table. She was using Robin's cloak and shirt as a pillow.

"Olivia," Robin lightly shook the dancer.

"It doesn't look like she will be waking up soon. You could always wait for her to wake up," Chrom suggested.

"I don't want to chance Maribelle catching me," Robin pictured Maribelle's enemies after she roasted them with her thoron.

"Good point. Tomorrow is when all the fireflies migrate and it makes for a beautiful sight. You should invite Olivia. I am taking Sumia with me," Chrom suggested.

"I will think about it," Robin replied with a yawn.

"Well, good night," Chrom closed the door of the garrison.

Robin went to bed and fell asleep. Robin woke up and looked at his coat rack, but then remembered the night before. He heard a knock on his door. Robin opened the door and saw Olivia with Robin's clothes neatly folded in her hands as she held it as if it was a dinner tray.

"Sorry, Did I wake you up?" Olivia asked.

"No, you didn't I actually just woke up," Robin yawned.

"Here, I washed your cloak because I might have dirtied it when I fell asleep," Olivia unfolded it to show it was clean.

"You didn't have to," Robin admired his now clean cloak.

"It was also to clean out the sand from when I dragged you across the Plegian desert in my ribbon," Olivia blushed.

"Thank you, I wanted to ask you if you would like to see the fireflies migrate, today. Chrom tells me it is a beautiful sight," Robin was pushing his two index fingers together.

"Okay, I would love to go," Olivia replied happily.

"We can meet up at the hill by the castle. I will see you later, tonight," Robin said as he accepted his cloak from Olivia.

"Okay that sounds great. I will be waiting," Olivia said as she walked away.

Robin closed the door to his room and thought to himself, 'I can't wait for tonight.'

Robin went to the designated meeting spot 4 hours ahead of schedule. Robin heard a twig snap from the bushes in front of him.

"Hello is anybody there?" Robin called out. An myrmidon wearing Plegian armour emerged from the bushes and attempted to slash Robin. Robin jumped backwards and unsheathed his steel sword.

"What are you doing here?" Robin blocked an attack from the myrmidon.

"We are here to avenge Gangrel, our king you killed. And the first one on our list to kill is the royal tactician, you," the myrmidon replied.

"Wait, we. Aughh," Robin yelled as he got an arrow shot in his sword arm. Robin then realized he was surrounded by 15 or 17 soldiers. 'How can I fight them off with my sword arm disabled and no magic tomes.'

"Time to die," the myrmidon closed in. Robin closed his eyes and held up his sword in a feeble attempt to block the sword. Robin heard a clash, but felt no push on his sword. He opened his eyes to see a figure with a hood covering the person's face in a cloak very similar to Robin's but instead of black it was white and had no strange marking blocking the attack with a sword which looks like it had seen many battles.

"Let's take them down together," Robin stood up barely gripping his sword.

"Hmmph," the figure faced him and revealed that they were wearing a swords master armor underneath the white coat.

Robin watched the way the figure dodged attacks it was if she was dancing when she dodged the attacks. She also used the sword in an elegant way. The rogues had all been routed.

"Tell me kind sir, how did you learn how to fight like that?" Robin asked.

The figure approached Robin and let a white, worn ribbon drop out of the sleeve. The figure flicked the ribbon towards Robin and the ribbon got wrapped around Robin's waist and tied his arms to his waist. The figure yanked the ribbon towards her bringing Robin and the figure face to face. The figure took off her hood and grabbed Robin by the collar.

"I am a woman," She looked extremely irritated. The woman had brown eyes and she had pink hair on the left side of her head and had silver hair on the right side of her head. Her hairs was down up in a ponytail same as Lyn's.

"I am so sorry," Robin was shaking.

"You better be sorry old man," She continued to be irritated.

"I am not old. I just have silver hair," Robin defended.

"Whatever old man," She dropped him on the ground and released him from her ribbon.

"Is that a way to treat a wounded person?" Robin said as he tried to cover up his arrow wound.

"Is that a way to talk to a person who just saved your life?" She put her ribbon back in her sleeve.

"Thanks, I didn't catch your name," Robin said.

"You don't need to know. Here this will help with your wound," She tossed him a concoction.

"I would like to know so I can one day repay my debt," Robin drank the concoction.

"Fine it's," she stopped to think.

"You don't know your name. Do you have amnesia? I was in that position once and a kindhearted man helped," Robin said. She looked at him in shock for a small second.

"No, my name is Lyn," She said firmly.

"Well thank you Lyn," Robin replied.

"Whatever, be careful old man," Lyn said as she left.

Olivia arrived and saw Lyn leaving.

"Who was that? Why are there dead soldiers here?"Olivia asked.

"That was Lyn who saved my life and the dead soldiers are the people she saved me from," Robin said as he rubbed his healed arrow wound.

"Are you okay?"Olivia asked.

"Yes I am fine. Hey look the fireflies are coming out," Robin said as he pointed at the millions a fireflies flying through the night sky.

"It is so beautiful," Olivia said as she moved a bit closer to Robin.

"It is beautiful. I was wondering if would you like to accompany me to Chrom's wedding?" Robin asked.

"Of course I would," She placed her hand on top of Robin's. Robin moved his hand away. "Was that all right?" She blushed.

"No, I was just surprised," Robin placed his hand on top of Olivia's.

The two stayed for long hours of the night just admiring the beautiful spectacle.


	10. Robin vs ribbon round 2

**Author's note: ****I am** **hoping that my chapters are slowly improving. If it is, it is thanks to the reader's helpful reviews. A couple of people were guessing who Lyn is. To figure out you have to keep reading. Please leave a review.**

Robin and Olivia had stayed for a couple hours even though the fireflies had left. The pair just sat there watching the night sky.

"Hey Olivia," Robin broke the silence.

"Y-yes," Olivia looked towards Robin.

"We should go back soon. The Shepherds might send out a search party if we don't get back to the garrison," Robin said as he stood up.

"Yes, we should. I would like to do this again sometime. I mean if it is all right with you. If you don't want to go out somewhere again I would understand. If you do want to take me somewhere again I would-," Olivia was interrupted by Robin placing his index finger on her lips.

"Olivia, I would love to spend time with you again," Robin smiled.

"Really, you would," Olivia's heart leapt with joy as soon as Robin said those words.

"I would. Let's get to the garrison before I meet Maribelle's parasol again," Robin started laughing.

"That wouldn't be pleasant," Olivia started laughing as well.

The two walked to the garrison and opened the door.

"Well, it's time to turn in. Thanks for coming with me," Robin said as he walked towards his room door.

"I guess it is. Hey, Robin," Olivia blushed.

"Yes, Olivia," Robin turned around. Olivia ran up to Robin and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Was that all right? I was being too forward again. I shouldn't have done something like that without asking you first," Olivia buried her face in her hands in an attempt to hide her obvious blush.

"That was unexpected," Robin rubbed his cheek.

"I knew it was a terrible idea. I have to go now," Olivia started running towards her room.

"It was unexpected in a good way," Robin smiled.

"Really, it was," Olivia stopped and turned around to face Robin.

"That is the first time I ever got a kiss. At least to my knowledge," Robin said.

"It was my first too," Olivia walked back towards Robin.

The two heard the front door creaking open and both ran into Robin's rooms and slammed the door. The person who opened the door was none other than Sumia.

'Wait, was that Robin's door that just closed? I better check on him just to be safe,' Sumia pondered

Inside Robin's room, Olivia and Robin were both breathing heavily.

"Wow, you have a lot of books," Olivia admired Robin's collection.

"I guess, but they are mostly strategy and tactic books," Robin sat down on his bed.

"Robin, I heard the door slam. Is everything okay in there?" Sumia knocked on the door.

"What are we going to do? If anybody sees in here together at this hour they are most definitely going to get the wrong idea," Robin whispered panicked to Olivia.

"That would be embarrassing," Olivia also whispered.

"You can hide behind my stacks of books. I will answer the door," Robin pointed to a particularly large stack.

"Why are you taking so long to answer? Is something wrong," Sumia knocked again.

"Coming," Robin ran towards the door, but his foot was caught on something. Robin looked down and saw Olivia's ribbon was entangled on his foot. Olivia was pulled towards Robin because the ribbon. The duo crashed into a stack of books that toppled over and created a loud noise.

"Robin what is going on in here?" Sumia opened the door to find Robin and Olivia in a questionable position once again. Olivia was lying on top of Robin face to face both blushing uncontrollably.

"This can be explained," Robin attempted to get up, but was caught in Olivia's ribbon once more

"How did you two do this twice?" Sumia asked.

Robin explained the situation to Sumia. Sumia understood and tried to get the two out of their predicament. After a couple of minutes of pulling and pushing, Robin managed to wiggle himself out of the ribbon.

"I finally made it out," Robin said as he sat on his bed. He looked at Olivia and Sumia who were both blushing and looking away from Robin.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked.

"Well, did you um notice that it's a bit chilly in here?" Olivia put the ribbon back to its original position.

"I guess it's a bit cold in here. Why are you two not looking at me?" Robin asked.

"It's just that you might need to change soon," Sumia said.

"Why do I need to change?" Robin asked confused.

"Well, look at this," Olivia held up a pair of pants Robin's pants.

"Wait, those look like mine," Robin looked down and noticed that those were his pants in Olivia's hands. Robin immediately turned around and pulled his cloak tightly around him.

"Could you throw the pants here please?" Robin blushed.

"Here," Olivia threw the pants to Robin.

"Thanks, could you maybe leave now," Robin hid behind a stack of books.

"Yes," Sumia and Olivia left.

The next two months, Robin did not have the courage to see or speak to Olivia because of the incident. Olivia did not have the courage either. Chrom walked up to Robin who was giving out tasks to the servants.

"It isn't easy preparing for the wedding. Is it?" Chrom placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"It is easier than leading an army," Robin sat down on a nearby chair.

"I heard that you haven't talked to Olivia for a while, again. What happened?," Chrom sat down beside Robin.

"Yeah, it's a bit embarrassing," Robin scratched the back of his head.

"I feel like I am talking to Olivia, but don't worry Sumia told me what happened," Chrom laughed.

"Does anybody else know?" Robin sank down in his seat.

"Not yet, but I will tell if you don't talk to Olivia again," Chrom smiled.

"This was Sumia's plan wasn't it not yours," Robin sank even lower.

"How did you know?" Chrom looked at him confused.

"This is a plan involving blackmail. Sumia has been trying to pair us together and you wouldn't be able to concoct a plan like this," Robin stood up from his chair.

"What do you mean I wouldn't be able to concoct a plan like this?" Chrom placed his hand on Falchion's hilt.

"I am pretty sure you didn't have any intention of pushing us together," Robin smirked.

"True," Chrom removed his hand from Falchion.

"So in order to not get embarrassed, I have to get embarrassed," Robin sighed.

"Good luck," Chrom pushed him out the door.

A few minutes later at the garrison, Robin walked up to Olivia's door and knocked on the door. Olivia opened the door.

"Y-yes," Olivia blushed at the sight of Robin.

"Hi, it's been a while," Robin said nervously.

"I suppose it has been," Olivia replied.

"I did keep trying to talk to you, but got nervous as soon as I saw you," Robin blushed.

"You, too?"Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping you would still go with me to Chrom's wedding in five days," Robin pressed his two index fingers together.

"I will go with you if you still want to take me," Olivia blushed.

"Yes, I would," Robin replied.

"I can't wait to go. We can dance at the wedding too," Olivia said.

'Dance, I don't know how to dance. What am I going to tell Olivia? She looks so happy. I can't tell her I can't dance,' Robin thought to himself.

"Robin are you okay," Olivia looked at Robin who was staring at a wall.

"I am fine. I have to go prepare. I will see you in five days," Robin replied.

"Bye," Olivia closed the door.

Robin ran to the only person he knew who could teach him to dance in five days. He knocked on the door and waited anxiously for the person to answer the door.

"Oh, it's you darling," Maribelle said as she opened the door.

"Maribelle, I need a favor," Robin said.

"What do you need?" Mairbelle looked interested.

"Can you teach me how to dance in five days?" Robin had a desperate look on his face.

"Surely, you are jesting. You must know how to dance," Maribelle looked at Robin and realized he wasn't joking.

"I don't know," Robin still looked desperate.

"It will be a hard task, but I will accomplish it. This will be fun," Maribelle smirked.

"Why do I feel like I am going to regret this?" Robin asked.


	11. the dance of destiny

**Author's note: ****I am glad to know that I am improving so thank you, reviewers. Don't judge the chapter name. I am sorry I took long to update. I hate writer's block. I heard that Robin and Lucina are in the new super smash bros. I am so excited. I am trying to speed things up a bit so that I can include the future children. Here is chapter 11.**

"Aaaaand one and two and auggh," Maribelle yelled in pain as Robin stepped on her foot.

"Sorry, I am trying really hard to avoid stepping on your feet," Robin chuckled nervously.

"We have been practicing for five hours. Yet you cannot manage to go five seconds without stepping on my toes," Maribelle held her foot.

"I said I didn't have any dancing experience," Robin defended.

"You didn't tell me why you want to learn how to dance," Maribelle sat down on a nearby chair.

"Because... I am curious," Robin smiled suspiciously.

"There must be some other motive for you. When I give dance lessons, people normally quit within the first half hour," Maribelle used her mend staff on her toe (her 26th mend staff).

"You have given dance lessons before?" Robin asked.

"Yes to Chrom, to Lissa, and to Gaius," Maribelle placed her mend staff on a nearby table.

"I can understand Chrom and Lissa, but why Gaius," Robin pondered.

"No special reason," Maribelle blushed.

"Hmmm, you do spend a quite a bit of time together," Robin thought out loud.

"Don't go poking into affairs that don't concern you. You didn't answer my question from before. Why are you so eager to learn dancing?" Maribelle desperately tried to change the topic.

"It's for Chrom's wedding," Robin replied nervously.

"Are you learning how to dance for a special SOMEONE?" Maribelle guessed

"What do you mean by that?" Robin looked in another direction.

"Lissa has been saying that you and Olivia have been spending some time together," Maribelle smirked.

"Maybe that could possibly be the reason," Robin blushed.

"Now since that has been settled. Place these on your head," Maribelle gave Robin a stack of books.

"Why do I need to something like that?" Robin asked confused.

"You need to have a sense of balance. Don't let these books fall," Maribelle placed the books on top of his head.

"Is this revenge for the slang incident?" Robin asked as he tries to stay balanced.

"Maybe, now let's try this again," Maribelle took Robin's hands.

Robin looked down at his feet to make sure he didn't step on Maribelle's feet. He forgot the fact that he still had books stacked on his head and that Maribelle was shorter than him. Maribelle fell backwards from the sudden impact of the books landing on her head.

"That's it, we are going back to the basics," Maribelle rubbed the top of her head.

"But I don't think that we got past the basics," Robin chuckled slightly.

"Walk twenty times around this room and without dropping a single book from the top of your head," She said as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"Now I know this is revenge for the slang incident," Robin picked up the books that were strewn across the floor.

"A noble has no need for revenge," Maribelle used her mend staff.

"Maribelle, your hair is a bit messy," Robin said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Maribelle looked in a mirror and saw that her curls had been undone and that her hair looked like she just got out of bed. Her entire face turned red out of anger.

"Is there something wrong?" Robin asked nervously.

"Walk no run fifty times around this room without dropping a single speck of dust," Maribelle yelled in frustration.

"Someone, hhhhheeeellllpp me," Robin yelled.

After two hours, Robin finished his dancing practice for the day. To Robin, it felt like one of Frederick's training sessions, but it was much worse. He walked very slowly due to the exhaustion of the dancing lessons. When Robin arrived at the barracks, he just lied down on the bed and didn't move an inch. After a few minutes a knock came on the door.

"Come in," Robin called out because he was way too exhausted to answer the door.

"Hey, Robin I was wondering if. Did you attend one of Frederick's training sessions again?" Lissa said as she flung the door open.

"No, worse," Robin groaned.

"Lon'qu's?" Lissa asked as she walked up to the side of the bed.

"Even worse," Robin groaned again.

"Who would be worse?" Lissa wondered.

"Maribelle's dancing lessons," Robin sat up on his bed.

"You took a dancing lesson from Maribelle. Everybody in the shepherds knows if you want to live you do two things: one don't take a dancing lesson from Maribelle and two don't take a dancing lesson from Maribelle," Lissa said concerned.

"I have never heard that and that was one thing," Robin said.

"Whatever, I know it, so does Chrom and Gaius," Lissa counted the people on her fingers.

"That's not everyone," Robin stated.

"You're being rude," Lissa said as she whacked him with her staff.

"OW, another place that is in pain," Robin rubbed his arm.

"That is what you get when you insult royalty. You should be thankful I could have your head," Lissa said angrily.

"No, you should be thankful that you don't have my head. My head on your body would look weird," Robin laughed.

"What? Oh, hehe I guess that would look weird. Your rubbery face with my beautiful body, it would look very weird," Lissa also laughed.

"Why did you come to my room?" Robin ceased laughing.

"Oh, I wanted to ask if you were bringing Olivia to the wedding," Lissa had a mischievous look on her face.

"Yes, why," Robin blushed and looked in the opposite direction of Lissa.

"Yes, I knew it. I knew it," Lissa jumped into the air.

"Why are you so excited?" Robin asked.

"Because if Olivia catches the bouquet at the wedding. You two will get married and have lots of nieces and nephews for me to teach good pranks," Lissa said with a devious smile.

"What get married? It's not like that," Robin blushed uncontrollably.

"Ooooh, somebody's sensitive. It's not like that YET," Lissa giggled as she left the room.

The next two days went by quickly, well slowly and painfully for Robin who was trying to learn how to dance from Maribelle. The neighbors and the people who walked by Maribelle's house heard shouting and cries of pain during the lessons. By some miracle, Robin learned how to dance without stepping on her feet. The time for the wedding was near and Robin walked up to Olivia's door to take her to the wedding. Robin knocked on the door and Olivia opened the door. Olivia was wearing a light-blue no sleeve dress that barely touched the ground. Olivia also had her hair down and not in her regular ponytail. Robin was staring at Olivia until she broke the silence. (Don't hate me for the dress description. I don't know much about dresses.)

"Could you stop staring it's embarrassing?" Olivia blushed.

"Right, you look beyond words, because I have none," Robin said because he was at a loss for words.

"Thank you, your suit looks well-tailored," Olivia said nervously.

"Well-tailored?" Robin replied confused.

"Sorry, did I insult you. I wasn't sure what to say," Olivia blushed.

"No, you didn't insult me. I was just surprised. It is well tailored. I was being measured for an hour and I also fell into a box of needles for this suit," Robin rubbed his back.

"Has your back healed yet," Olivia asked concerned.

"Yes, but there are a few scars still. Let's go we don't want to be late," Robin took her hand. Olivia noticed scars on Robin's hand and on the back of his neck.

"What happened to your neck and your hand?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Dance lessons," Robin said as he observed his hand.

"What," Olivia was confused.

"It's a long, painful story. We should go," Robin said.

"Let's go," Olivia said excitedly.

The wedding was a joyous occasion. All of the shepherds and many nobles attended the wedding. The reception was a start of a chaotic night.

"Try a glass, Robin. It's really good," Vaike gave Robin a glass of alcohol.

"I've never tired any form of liquor in my life. To my knowledge at least," Robin pushed the glass away.

"That explains why you're always so uptight. Has teach ever led you wrong?" Vaike pushed the glass back.

"Yes, 27 times and counting," Robin pushed it back again.

"It relaxes you," Vaike pushed it back.

"Fine, I'll try it," Robin took a sip and spat it out immediately. "*cough* people drink this to relax*cough* Now I know why Gregor gets so weird after *cough* a drink of this stuff. It taste like Sully's cooking," Robin gargled water in his mouth and spat it out.

"Guess you can't hold your liquor," Vaike laughed.

"What happened, Robin?" Olivia asked.

"I don't like alcohol at all," Robin pushed the glass of alcohol farther away.

"I guess it isn't for everybody," Olivia knees were shaking.

"Why are your knees shaking, Olivia?" Robin asked.

"I was wondering if you- or if you don't want to that's fine to- don't feel obligated to say yes, but do you want to dance," Olivia's cheeks were even redder than usual.

"Sure, but I might step on your toes," Robin chuckled nervously.

"I don't mind," Olivia said and a slow song started.

The two started dancing to the slow song. The pair had caught the attention of everybody.

"Everyone's staring. How embarrassing," Olivia buried her face in Robin's chest.

"Don't worry, pretend it's just the two of us," Robin smiled.

"All right, sorry did I get too comfortable?" Olivia jerked back.

"You can stay there if you're comfortable," Robin said with a soothing tone.

"Thanks," Olivia rested her head against Robin's chest and closed her eyes.

Vaike put both of his thumbs, index finger, and middle finger and made a kissing noise. Robin mouthed a 'shut up'. Sumia, Cordelia, and Lissa were giggling at the sight of the two dancing together. Panne didn't care what the 'man-spawn' did. Sully who just said, "Well, I'll be damned. Tharja practically had steam coming from her ears. Miriel was making notes on matters of the heart. Maribelle was whispering to herself 'don't step on her toes.' Nowi had made a game using the silverware and Ricken was playing it with her. Gaius, Stahl, and Gregor were helping themselves to the food. Libra closed his eyes and smiled at the sight. Lon'qu was surprised that Olivia had actually talked to somebody with another person. Frederick and Chrom couldn't help but smile at the fact that their workaholic friend that they had found at the side of the road was interacting with another person. There was also a figure wearing a white coat watching through the window. Robin and Olivia danced the night away.


End file.
